


Review of "Second Chances"

by LJF



Series: Reviews [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Dadrien, Divorce, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Widowed, contemporary, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: A struggling single dad (Adrien) hires an inexperienced young widow (Marinette) to be his new nanny. (Contemporary AU) (Completed)





	Review of "Second Chances"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878527) by [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist). 



**Adrien Agreste** has a problem. He needs someone to take care of his daughter, while he's at work, and he's just fired the latest in a seemingly endless stream of nannies. A friend has a suggestion, but it's a bit unorthodox-- a young widow with next-to-no experience taking care of kids. He's a little hesitant, but he's learned that it's not wise to cross his best friend.

**Alya C **é**** **saire** has enough on her hands trying to plan her wedding, but she cares too much about Adrien and his daughter to leave them stranded. That's why she recommends her fiancé's best friend-- a woman who's been going through a hard time lately, but is one of the kindest, sweetest people Alya knows. Not unlike Adrien himself.

**Marinette Kurtzberg** is slowly learning how to live again after losing her husband nine months ago. She's moved back home with her parents and is looking for a job, preferably at a design house. "Nanny" was certainly not on her list of potential positions. But how can she possibly say no?

**Nino Lahiffe** is just glad to have his best friend back. Marinette's been doing so much better lately, and if this nanny gig Alya set her up with helps, so much the better. Now, if only someone could help  _him_ with these pre-wedding jitters...

**Gabriel Agreste** knows he didn't win any awards for "World's Best Dad," but he's determined to be there for his granddaughter. This new nanny seems to be doing wonders for her, and he couldn't be more pleased. If only he could solve one little problem of his own-- and figure out how to get Adrien to date again-- everything would be great...

**Nathalie Sancoeur** has been Gabriel's secretary for a  _long_ time. She's seen him at his best and at his worst-- his granddaughter even calls her "Grandmother"-- and she thinks it's fair to say that she knows him better than most people. But how will she react when she learns what's  _really_ bothering him?

**Emma Agreste** just wants to spend time with her dad, but she knows he has a lot of work. Luckily, Mrs. Marinette is lots of fun to play with. She even taught Emma how to bake cookies! But once Emma gets a bit  _too_ attached to her nanny...

Everyone agrees that Marinette is the best thing that ever happened to Adrien and Emma, and it isn't long before Adrien finds himself with a bit of a crush on the new nanny. But Marinette is still grieving for the loss of her husband.

Will Gabriel's secret finally be revealed? Will Nino and Alya's wedding go off without a hitch? And will Adrien be able to convince Marinette that they can be each other's  _"Second Chances_ "? Find out in this moving fanfiction!

 

One of my favorite things about this fic was how it dealt with serious issues, such as death, divorce, and moving on, with such sensitivity. Adrien and Marinette's previous relationships weren't meaningless-- they shaped the two of them as people, and moving on from that is never easy. I also enjoyed the best friend reversal--Adrien and Alya as BFFs is one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. Emma is such  a cutie-- I love her!

 

[SPOILER TERRITORY AHEAD}

The Gabe/Nath pairing was as adorable as it was unexpected, and I adored Gabriel's character development.

[END OF SPOILERS}

 

All in all, this is probably one of my favorite AU fics out there. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a fic they'd like me to review, let me know! For now I'm only doing MLB reviews, preferably of fics that are completed and over 30,000 words.


End file.
